A Smile from Sara (Sleeping Beauty 2011)
by Aeshna Lacrymosa
Summary: A young man visits the country mansion where the Lucy (introduced to clients as Sara) is to be played with in her sleep. He indulges himself with the taste of her.


I had expected a dingy whorehouse, but the address my elderly uncle had given me was a magnificent mansion. An elegant middle-aged lady in a black dress greeted me. I kept getting distracted by her beautiful red-gold hair pinned in a neat beehive.

She served me tea at her office, where she enumerated the rules of the session. "No penetration," she emphasized. I shrugged, disappointed but welcoming of the notion.

Later, she led me to the room where "Sara" was kept. As my uncle had promised to me, Sara was a breathtaking beauty. She had ivory skin and mousy hair. She had the most amazingly plump lips I had ever seen. Her face, angular yet soft, was perfection. I wished I could see her looking at me. I wondered what color her eyes were. I wondered what her smile looked like.

I did not strip myself. I might not be able to help myself. My skin prickled with goosebumps. My childhood fantasies were coming true. Sara, the princess, and I was the prince come to break the spell.

I dared touch her lips. They were as soft as they were full. "Pity," I said as I pulled off the covers, "I couldn't penetrate you."

Sara's body was as white and perfect as her face. Her breasts were small and her curves were modest. She was waxed down there. Fighting the urge to get inside her, I parted her legs and examined her nether lips instead. To my delight, her labia were a delicious-looking rosy color. I peeled them apart gently. Sara was not a virgin.

My mouth watering, I reminded myself that I had plenty of time with Sara this evening. I admired her pearly legs and caressed her smooth inner thighs. Sara seemed to stir. Her head slowly twisted to the right while her hips writhed. She spread her thighs wider. That was when a sweet and earthy scent hit me, almost like lavender infused pudding. I fondled her inner thighs some more, and she started mewling. The scent grew a little stronger as I saw clear fluid leaking from her labia.

My heart raced with the satisfaction of having pleased her. I might as well keep going. I mounted her and kissed her lips. I peppered kisses all over her perfect face. It was not fair that she would neither see me nor remember any of this, but I was willing to take what I could get. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and tasted tea. To my surprise, her tongue moved and seemed to suckle on mine. _She was kissing me back!_

I fondled her breasts, not minding how small they were. They were as small and smooth as the rest of her. White like milk, her ivory skin gave me the strange notion of devouring her. I suckled on her breasts, eliciting new moans from her. I could feel her wetness soaking the shorts I was wearing. Her eyes opened slightly in her deep sleep. I wondered what she was dreaming of. I wondered if she had a lover somewhere whom she wanted to pleasure her like this. My heart leapt with glee when I saw the amber irises peeking from her lids. Her lips parted, puckered slightly as her arousal mounted.

I searched for her clit with my finger. When I found it, I gently but firmly massaged it until it turned hard. Her entire body twitched and squirmed from the contact. Sara's mouth opened wider as she began to pant. My finger wet from her juices, I stroked her clitoris in a steady rhythm. From how wet she was, it did not surprise me how little time it took for her to explode. Her head rolled back and so did her closed eyes. Her back arched, raising her hips. Her trembled body locked into that position while she moaned.

I'd had my share of women, so I was well aware that I could ease more than one orgasm out of her.

Taking her legs over my shoulders, I kissed and licked Sara's labia. I wanted her to feel my mouth loving and tasting her. Soon, she began to stir. I could feel her pulse in my mouth. I felt her vagina become hot and wet, making my lips slick with her juices. I continued until her hips moved. Panting and moaning, she twisted her head from side to side. Her juices flooded my tongue and leaked from my lips and her thighs, dripping in clear ropes of fluid on to the bed.

Even in sleep, Sara was insatiable. I wondered what she was like awake. I was satisfied tasting her like this either way. As long as she was pleased, I was content. I reached for her breasts and squeezed. Sara gasped and squirmed. I held down her hips with one hand, so she wouldn't roll us off the bed. Sara panted and mewled. She was so beautiful in ecstasy. If my mouth weren't so busy, I would kiss her pretty mouth again.

Moments later, she let out a low moan and orgasmed. This one lasted longer than the first one. I didn't stop. I wouldn't dare. I wouldn't stop until she did. Her beautiful body eagerly fed me with its juices for what felt like five minutes straight. Part of me wondered if what had happened was several orgasms in a row rather than a single long one. Eventually, she came down. Her breathing slowed and her heartbeat became gentle again though the throbbing continued at her crotch. I wiped my mouth and then licked her clean.

That was enough for me. I lay beside her and rested my head on her breast while I continued to fondle her labia. I kissed her cheek and then her lips. Like before, she kissed me back. The corners of her lips turned up a little. This was amazing. Kissing her again, I whispered, "I will come back."


End file.
